


Mommy

by saberteeth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Mommy Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberteeth/pseuds/saberteeth
Summary: Trish may only be a few months old, but she knows desperation in a man’s eyes when she sees it.She’s not used to human social customs yet, but as far as she knows, asking to be degraded sexually isn’t normal. She trusts Dante though, he’s a strong and talented demon. He helped her, so she'll help him. If he’s asking for something, then it must be beneficial, no?
Relationships: Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> there are some illusions to dante/vergil so if that's not ur jam then scram

Trish may only be a few months old, but she knows desperation in a man’s eyes when she sees it.

She’s not used to human social customs yet, but as far as she knows, this isn’t normal. She trusts Dante though, he’s a strong and talented demon. If he’s asking for something, then it must be beneficial, no?

She tells him as much, startled by the way his eyes pool with tears, as he clasps his hands together, nearly in prayer. He gazes up at her from his place on his knees, and her lips open to respond, unable to form words. She’s not familiar with this, but feels she  _ must _ answer his call.

“Please, Trish,” he says, voice cracking. “I’m not asking. I’m begging. I  _ need _ this.”

“This seems counterintuitive to having an orgasm, doesn’t it?” she asks, voice even. She’s learning. She had thought he was in love with his dead brother, anyway. She had witnessed enough to figure  _ that _ out, at least. But, she supposes, maybe it’s not her job to figure out how others grieve.

And what he’s asked of her isn’t exactly difficult. She’s seen the way he lives. She can insult him. He hasn’t answered her anyway.

“Fine. Get naked. Get on the bed.”

He complies, quickly. His jacket and vest were discarded at the door before he even entered Trish’s room; he all but scrambles out of his shirt and pants.

“Sit against the wall,” she commands, and he backs up as she crawls toward him like a huntress stalking her prey. Dante is keenly aware of the glint in her eye, dangerous, determined,  _ not human. _

She’ll eat him whole if he can convince her of it, and he hates the way his cock stands straight at the thought.

She knees into his crotch, then, taking his chin in her hand.

“You’re a disgrace,” she says, voice low, and Dante nods.

“Yes.”

There’s clear relief in his voice, and she must be doing something right.

“Pathetic,” she says, “you’re already hard by just being in my presence, aren’t you?”

She’s startled by how easy this comes to her. Maybe it’s some sort of instinct. They’re not related, they just look like they are, but she wonders if there’s some sort of demonic connection regardless. Dante helped her, so she’ll help him in return. This is what he needs, for some reason or another.

She suspects it’s to do with the guilt of killing his twin, but she’s not sure about the sexual addition. Oh well. He asked to be degraded. That’s what she’ll give him. If it gets his rocks off, that’s his business.

“You can’t do anything right,” she says. “Look at this shithole you live in. You can’t take care of yourself, can’t even take care of the people you love.”

His breath hitches, but he nods, bucking up into her hand. He looks genuinely anguished, but she thinks she’s doing this right...right? He hasn’t said to stop, so she’ll continue.

“I can’t,” he agrees. “I’m sorry, mommy. I failed you.”

“I –” she starts, but closes her mouth with a snap.  _ I’m not your mommy, _ was what she was going to say, but maybe this is part of the act. Maybe he needs his mother to tell him he’s been bad. That’s...that’s a thing, for humans, right? She’s spent her time here watching TV, reading, trying to understand.

She doesn’t have a problem with how she looks, it’s just that she’s her own person. Despite their identical appearance, she’s  _ not _ Eva.

But he’s lost his entire family. She’ll give him this, even if it makes her uncomfortable. To help him, right? This is what he needs.

“You can say you’re sorry,” she says, jamming her fingers into his cunt, coating them up to return to his dick. “But we both know you’re not. You’re just a failure.”

“I know,” he moans. “I know, mommy, I’m sorry.”

“Everything that happened is your fault,” she says.

“Yes,” he agrees. “I’m sorry, mommy, what can I say?”

He sounds breathless and broken, like a small child.

“There isn’t anything to say,” she says, because she feels like she should. But when she looks into his eyes and sees them glisten, when she hears the pitch of his sobs, she thinks maybe this isn’t part of the game before.

But he hasn’t told her to stop. So she continues.

“There’s nothing to say. You’re pathetic. And disgusting. And not enough.”

For a moment, he is silent but for the sound of his great wracking cries.

And then: small, quiet, nearly a whisper.

“I know, mommy. Can you ever forgive me?”

She takes a deep breath, and he comes with a whimper as she answers:

“No.”


End file.
